


Don't Be Scared, Sunshine

by MissAishi



Series: S.S. Best Mates (Rarry) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Choking, Consensual Underage Sex, Cormac is a scumbag, Cutesy, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Friendship/Love, Genderbending, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Molestation, Protectiveness, Quidditch, Ron is protective af, Rough Sex, Rule 63, Singing, Teasing, Threats, True Mates, Trust, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAishi/pseuds/MissAishi
Summary: A confrontation in the Quidditch locker rooms send Harry into a panic attack, but Ron is always there to save her when she needs to be saved. With time, comfort, and the best bath imaginable, she gives up some of the control in their relationship and let's Ron be the one in charge for a while. Is that a good idea? Or a bad idea?





	Don't Be Scared, Sunshine

A mess... She was a sweaty, dirt covered, heavy breathing mess. Being named Quidditch Captain was a lot of pressure as she went through the trials for her house mates, scaring off the first years with threats of detention for writing their names on the sign up sheet and breaking the rules. She had no intentions on going easy on anybody.

And she certainly wasn't about to go easy on him, knowing fully well what he was capable of. So she pushed him, making him earn the title of Keeper and he conquered over the pretty-boy McLaggen. Everybody was cheering for him, happy as can be, and she was trying her very best not to play favorites, but she obviously chose her boyfriend first over anybody else. And she knew McLaggen would call her out on that but if she's being honest, Ron blocked all six shots, and McLaggen only managed five.

So in honesty, she just chose who was the best for the team. And she knew damn well that Ron deserved this more than anybody. There he was, standing proud with his broomstick while his sister, the newly made Chaser next to him and hugging him like her life depended on it.

Her heart fluttered a little as Ron caught her gaze and his bright, wonderful smile was enough to drive her loony. Her hands felt sweaty in her gloves, her knees weak in her pads, and her insides flipping a little.

As she called off try-outs and told everybody that she had decisions to make, knowing of two certain positions reserved on the team for the two Weasley siblings. The list of players would be posted in the Common Room by tomorrow afternoon and she waltzed around the players attempting to get on her good side and suck up to get on the team and get a place they didn't deserve.

As she stumbled away, she headed for the locker rooms and placed her broom against the rack, the beautiful Firebolt resting against the wall among the other dingy old broomsticks. She was the only one in the locker room for the moment so she lazily stripped off her arm and leg pads, removing her glasses for a moment as she pulled off the cloak and dropped it to the bench, rubbing her neck a little bit.

Her silence was suddenly broken when she heard the steps of heavy boots on the ground and looked up hopefully for a second but then dropped her head when she saw the familiar blond hair of McLaggen and rolled her eyes when she turned back, unlacing her boots.

“Hey, nice try-outs, huh Potter?” He spoke in that deep, sultry voice that many females found sexy. But to Harry, it was quite irritating; reminded her too much of Gilderoy Lockhart's perkiness. “Think you will be writing yours truly on that sheet tonight?”

“Your score will do the talking, McLaggen.” She quipped immediately as she pulled off her left boot and flexed her toes a little.

“Potter, you can't honestly think that last shot was a good one, can you?” He plonked himself down on the bench, making her jerk slightly and her fingers angrily dug into the laces of her right boot. “That was totally unfair how Spinnet curved that Quaffle, and you know it--”

“I know that she was playing by the rules and that was a clean shot, McLaggen.”

As her fingers twisted the laces off, her hand stopped when she felt him grab hold of her wrist and forced her to look up.

“This is about Weasley, isn't it? You're playin' favorites, aren't you?” His accusing tone sent shivers down her spine and his grip only tightened the longer she went on without answering his questions. She attempted to wretch her arm free from his grip but he wasn't having any of it.

“This is about you and not following orders. You missed the last save, you jeered the players, and you tried to steal Peakes' bat, for Merlin sake!”

“Oh, and I suppose you think you are fit to lead the team, Potter?” He yanked her arm hard enough to nearly pull it from her socket and slammed her body to the lockers, her spine hitting the wooden cubby slots as he towered over her, his normally flirty eyes now burning with rage.

“You are lucky anybody let you play Quidditch again, Potter. After that shit you and your boyfriend pulled last year.” His words made Harry's cheeks burn with embarrassment as she turned and couldn't meet his gaze at his accusations. Her thoughts wandered to what he was calling her out on and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

“Bet you loved it too, didn't you Potter?” His breath was hot on her face and she could feel the overwhelming fear that was building up from his words. “Tell me, does he know how to make you feel good? Do you fantasize of another man inside of you? That knows just how to treat a woman?”

“Don't flatter yourself, McLaggen.” She snapped, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes as she felt like she was going to melt in either embarrassment or in fear, she couldn't tell.

“Maybe I should prove you wrong, huh?” His hand was at her throat and held her hand above her head and she wished she could reach her wand, move her body, do anything, but he had her pinned, and she felt paralyzed in fear.

Harry thought she was doomed... that he was going to do something she would never forgive herself for... But almost in an instant--

“ _Stupefy!_ ” McLaggen was launched across the room and landed on a bench which snapped in half and he was rendered completely unconscious. Harry gasped and her hand went to her throat as she slid down the wall of lockers and to the floor, her whole body shaking in terror as she felt the tears travel down her cheeks and throat.

Voldemort in her dreams was one thing. Constant burning in her scar on her forehead, that was fine. Jeers and taunts from other students, whatever... Rape was something she never pushed into the equation and it terrified her more than the thought of death.

She had no time to see her savior as her glasses fell off the bench and to the floor as she started to sob in horror, pulling her knees close to her body and she hugged herself to comfort herself. But when she felt a familiar warm hand against her cheek and the gentle placing of her glasses on her nose, she knew exactly who it was.

“Harry, are you okay? Oh please don't cry, it's okay...” She jumped into her boyfriend's arms without a second thought and clung to him like a lifeline, her face pressed into his chest as she bawled uncontrollably. Ron wrapped his arms tightly around her and shot death glares at McLaggen's unconscious body while slowly stroking the back of her head and rocking her back and forth.

“Shh... It's alright... I've got you now, you're safe...” He barely paid attention to anything as he lifted her up into his arms, grabbed her wand from the cubby she left her stuff in, and carried her back to the school but not before stopping by McGonagall.

“Professor,” He continued to hold onto Harry as she was almost trying to hide in his cloak and he gave a comforting rub to her back and lifted her up a little in his arms more. “McLaggen is unconscious in the Quidditch locker rooms.”

“Good heavens, what happened, Mr. Weasley?”

“Forgive my language, Professor, but he's an evil bastard that only has himself to blame. If he comes near Harry again...”

He suddenly felt a gentle tug on his cloak and looked down at Harry who gently shook her head in disapproval. McGonagall put two and two together and immediately called for assistance in disciplining McLaggen after he has woken up, which was none other than Severus Snape who came to her aide.

Ron, on the other hand, was determined to get Harry back to the Gryffindor tower. When the portrait swung open without as barely finishing the password, he ran to the couch and gently sat Harry down on the soft cushions. He noticed how her boot was untied, her hair was all over the place, and how her eyes were bloodshot and foggy, completely obvious that she had been crying.

Ron pulled the helmet off his head and ripped the gloves from his hands, reaching into his pocket and removing the soft cloth from within and gently wiping at her cheek with it, drying up her tears as much as he could. Harry sniffled and wiped at her nose with the back of her hand and wiped it on her pants without caring. Ron made quick work of pulling off her right boot and the rest of her Quidditch gear, dropping it to the floor as he quickly removed his own gear and sat next to her on the couch.

“Harry?” She looked up at him and hiccuped a little. “What happened?”

Harry just violently shook her head as she felt like she was going to faint just from thinking about it but overall, just uttered a few words.

“He was telling me I was a bad captain... That I didn't deserve it after what we did last year...”

Ron's face burned with embarrassment at the reminder, his ears turning pink as he looked down at his shoes and felt very nervous on how exactly to touch the subject of their... Public display of affection, so to speak. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about it; he should very well be focusing on the moment at hand but it was so hard to get the memory out of his head especially when it was half of last year's team that had caught them, and since then, they were attempting to keep as much distance from each other in the locker rooms at all times so nobody gets any ideas, specifically them both.

But it was so hard to forget... The feel of her lips on him, the way her eyes sparkled as she looked up at him, how absolutely vulgar she looked on her knees in front of him... Bloody hell, it was a sight to behold.

But they weren't careful, and for that, Harry was ridiculed for the rest of the year and tormented like no other. And with the accusations of her being a liar and a traitor held over her head, she already felt like she wanted to die. But despite it all, Ron was there with her. Nothing could keep them apart.

So it was in this moment that he was there for her now, and had no intentions of letting go. Ron wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap, leaning back and letting her rest her head on his shoulder and chest, trying to speak through her weak sobs.

“I...I don't think I've ever been that scared in my life... even Voldemort hasn't scared me like that...” To hear those words was just heartbreaking to him. His whole body curled up and he held onto her with a possessive, rage burning determination and had no intentions on letting her go for a very long time.

All Ron could do was promise that she was okay, that she was here with him, and that nothing was going to change that any time soon. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, right over the scar that has caused her so much pain since she was just a little infant.

Ron never treated her like a hero... Like a savior. Because he didn't see her as such. She was a scared woman who could only do as she was told in hopes of surviving this war. She wasn't his savior; she wasn't the hope in the darkness... She was human, and deserved so much better than what she has been given. She was dealt a shit hand in life and looked for light in her darkest hours. And she has always found refuge in his grasp; in his arms.

Ron was always there... And was always ready to offer comfort, solace, and a suitable distraction. Ron was never one to really initiate sex, it was always Harry that made him stir and she was always the one to rile him up, not the other way around, minus a few moments when they had been reunited after the long, torturous summer and he was terrified that he might not see her again.

It was at the Order when he first advanced on his own. In truth, he was worried she would see it as him attempting to take control... Ron was never one for dominance, and they both always shared equal roles in love making. She begged, he complied. He pleaded, she responded. It was a dance that they have started since their first time in that broom cupboard during the Yule Ball.

But there were many times when Harry was a desperate, pitiful mess and was begging for his touch, for his love, and he was more than happy to please his love. Could that be another reason for her sudden fear? That she was so used to being the dominant one that she believed McLaggen would force himself on her?

Ron knew Harry wasn't weak, and she has mastered spells that he has struggled with many times over. So there was no reason for her to freeze like that; her wand was very close by and she was strong in comparison to many of the females in their age group. So why did she freeze up?

There was something missing that Ron feared to ask about, scared that he may strike another attack on her so he just held her in his arms, whispered calming words to her as he rocked back and forth in front of the fireplace as she hummed a little tune that he's become familiar with. She always hummed it when she was scared, worried, or nervous.

That night she crawled into his bed when Dumbledore dropped her off right outside of the Burrow, she was humming the song that Ron didn't recognize at first but after many other times she has felt scared from the small things and just sought out his arms and comfort in his space, she would sing the little words with the tune.

So Ron sang for her. His voice was not the most pleasant for singing, they both knew it. He had no voice of an angel... But he was her angel. And that was more than enough for Harry.

“You are my sunshine... My only sunshine, you make me happy.. when skies are gray...” His voice soothed her tense muscles and she felt her sniffles and hiccups cease as his voice almost lulled her to sleep. “You'll never know, dear... How much I love you... Please don't take.. my sunshine away...”

It was such a little thing, a silly, simple notion for anybody else who didn't realize just how much the song meant to her. She would hear her Aunt Petunia singing it to Dudley when he was child... And she longed for that love, for that adoration... So she sought comfort in the tune and would hum it when she was scared. After the nights of Cedric's funeral, Ron found her many days on her own, humming the tune to herself as she pulled on something around her wrist.

Since Cedric had passed, she had worn something on her wrist which she told him about in their fifth year, worried he would be upset. But he was not upset at all, instead, he encouraged it and told her that it was an honor to his memory.

Cedric's father, Amos, gifted her the bracelet he had worn during the final task and told her that if anybody was worthy of such a token, it was Harry.

It was a simple bracelet, with a leather strap that held a single trinket, a sharp shark tooth, wrapped in the leather strap with tiny wires. The bright, white shark tooth reminded her of how his skin was... How absolutely pale he was in life, and in his last moments. And the metal sparkled like the vision she saw when her wand's power crossed with Voldemort's.

Oh, how she could never get that desperate plea out of her head from the already deceased boy that had sacrificed himself just to protect her... “ _Take my body back to my father, Harry. I beg of you...”_

She felt the tears coming all over again as she thought about it and her face was pressed closer into Ron's shirt, the tears soaking the fabric and all he could do was hold her and tell her that everything will be alright.

The time was passing by too fast for them. The chimes rang to signal their last class of the day but neither of them made an attempt to move. Slughorn would understand, and Potions would still be there tomorrow. Hermione could manage just fine on her own without Harry, and Ron was completely (un)confident in Seamus. So any worries they had at the moment, they were gone.

Ron gently picked up Harry's hands within his and rubbed over her cracked knuckles with his thumb. He couldn't help but notice just how horribly battered her body was and it made his heart wrench slightly.

“Harry,” He spoke gently as she looked up and offered a quizzical look. “Here, hold on.”

Harry looked confused for a second before he stood up, holding onto her. She gripped his neck and squeezed her eyes shut. Ron let out a little huff of determination as he stepped for the male dormitories and was half expecting the staircase to turn to a slide to prevent them both from going up. But for the moment, luck was on their side.

So he raced up the stairs at high speed and pushed open the door to his room that he shared with Neville, Seamus, and Dean. The room was empty, due to the last class of the day. The room itself was warm, but also cold. Ron saw that the window was open and scowled a little, knowing that Seamus left it open after hanging his bedsheets out the window to dry them off. Why that dummy didn't use a cleaning charm, he would never know.

Harry looked up at him with a look of confusion. “Ron, what are we doing in your room?”

“Oh, c'mon, mate, where's your sense of adventure?” He mocked her a little and kisses her forehead before setting her down on his bed and rushing to the bathroom. From her place, she could hear water running from the faucet in the bath tub and she immediately knew what he had in mind. Her heartbeat went up a little and she couldn't keep her face from going flushed as she began to rub her arms anxiously.

When Ron came back out, his shirt was stripped and he looked like he was in the middle of untying his boots but decided to ditch it to take care of Harry instead. He took his first few steps before she stood up and held her arms up. He grasped her shirt and immediately tugged it off over her head, tossing it to the floor. Reaching for her jeans, he pulled them down after loosening the belt, and Harry just relaxed as his familiar hands moved all over her, discarding each and every piece of clothing from her body.

Harry knew they were breaking rules here, she was absolutely not allowed in the boy's dorms. And the last thing they would be happy about is her taking a bath with her boyfriend. But for now? She couldn't bring herself to give a damn. Who were they to tell the Chosen One what she could and couldn't do?

There was a certain angry spark in the back of her mind that made her more compliant to Ron as he pulled her panties down off her and his face started to heat up when he looked down.

“H..Harry, when did you do that..?” He motioned down and Harry looked, her face immediately heating up as she had a little reminder from two nights ago, seeing what she was responsible for.

What used to be a very unruly patch of her dark hair over her slit was now shaved down mostly and right on her pelvis, there was a little heart of remaining fluff that she knew he would very much appreciate. Waxing had been a bitch, and Harry thought the pain would never go away... But with time and a good salve, the pain was quickly gone and what was left was the most adorable and sexy thing Ron had ever seen on her body.

“Uh...” Harry snapped out of her gaze and rubbed the back of her head nervously. “About two nights ago... I..Is it too much?”

“Nothing is ever too much with you, Harry.” His words had her heart pounding and her ears turning pink as he undid the belt on his own pants and tugged them down along with his boxers, stepping out of them before leading Harry into the bathroom.

The tub was small, but not as small as the one at the Burrow. Ron stepped into the steaming hot water first and Harry was quick to follow, sitting between his legs and resting her back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his body, pressing his nose into her neck and sighing with content.

“Harry...” She looked up a little as she rested her head under his chin, her hair tickling at his neck. “You need to start taking better care of yourself... When was the last time you used that scrub that I got you?”

“Uh... When was our Defense essay due?”

“That was a month ago!” His raised voice made her skin prickle uncomfortably. She hated making him upset over something so trivial. He always got upset with her when she didn't take care of herself properly; or to his liking. He scolded her when she didn't sleep well, or when she stayed up late, or when she would forget to wash her hair. It was just so hard to remember those small, silly things when there were more pressing problems at hand.

Between Malfoy being a damned death eater, between the Slughorn mystery, and between the Headmaster being so damn cryptic, it would put Merlin to shame, she couldn't remember something as insignificant as cleaning under her friggin' fingernails.

But, of course, Ron had the time. So whenever he noticed her not caring for herself properly, he would do it for her. When he saw dirt under her nails, he would clean under them and apply a moisturizer for her dry skin. When he saw her hair more knotty and wild to show signs of tossing and turning, he combed it for her.

These little things made Harry so happy, that she began to forget to brush her hair on purpose, just to feel Ron's fingers and the comb moving through her hair, gently itching at her scalp and lulling her into a security blanket.

And here he was, grabbing a wash rag and running it all over her skin, the hot water melting away her stress and phantom pain from being slammed on the lockers. He could see the way her pale skin changed color to a pale pink the harder he pressed into the skin with the rough rag and hot water. For the moment, his mission was for her to be wet. And it was at this moment when his mind was not on sexual thoughts, and purely on the care of his poor, injured angel.

So he scrubbed, washed, and cared for her to his heart's content; washed her down with the sweet smelling bar of soap made from organic materials, and the strong shampoo and conditioner. But not without a snide comment from her.

“Is that where my conditioner went? You do realize that those bottles are 15 sickles a piece, right? It's all organic!”

“Oh, shove it, mate. Costs a little to look this handsome,” He made a strange, snarky face as he ran his wet hand through his dry hair, slicking it back a little in a way Malfoy did in his first year. The action was enough to make Harry snort and she pressed her nose into her shoulder as he leaned back and chuckled happily.

“Well, at least I know the product... I have sensitive hair, you know. Anything else, and it would start feelin' like synthetic fibers.”

“Sensitive hair, sensitive skin, sensitive muscles; bloody hell, just gonna stick you in a plastic bubble and just roll ya around from place to place.”

Harry sighed a little but the snips didn't bother her at all. They've been this way for years, and their attitude towards each other wasn't about to change due to them being much closer. They lived to tease, to fool, and to berate. It was nice to know that they could tease each other and knew that they both didn't mean anything by it; all harmless fun.

Nobody knows just how close they are; not even Hermione knows just how close they have become. Of course, no secrets between Hermione and Harry were kept. But there are some things that she can only confide in Ron. Hermione worries way too much for Harry to mention her nightmares in great detail. She only tells Ron about the secrets she finds in her potion's notebook. Ron knows everything about her, and she, in turn, knows everything about him.

That's why they are so comfortable around one another. Take now, for example; Ron is continuously washing placed on Harry's skin that most likely didn't need to be washed again but he didn't care much. He reached for the wash bowl at the side of the tub and dipped it down below the water and instructed her to tilt her head back, which she immediately did. He poured the water down across her scruffy hair and rubbed at her scalp a little, reaching for the bottle of shampoo and slowly drizzling some near the crown of her head and worked it down her hair and through her scalp.

“Feelin' better yet?”

“Mmm... I always feel better with you, darling.”

Ron snorted at the silly pet name and shook his head a little as he rubbed all over her hair and waited a little while to let it really penetrate to her roots before rinsing it out and repeating the process with the conditioner. Once she was clean from head to toe, he tilted her head up slightly and pressed his lips on hers, making her smile a little as she rested her head on his chest.

The water was soon to run cold and she looked up at him, frowning a little. “We should get out.”

“Yeah, we should.” But neither of them attempted to move. A giggle erupted from Harry as many minutes passed by and she gave a roll of her eyes before slowly standing up from the water. Ron let out a little gasp as she stood and without her knowledge, sticking her rear right in his face and he blushed, looking down at the water, his freckles turning darker.

Harry stood up straight and shivered a little as she ventured into the little closet and grabbed a large towel, curling it around her body and tucking it together to keep it closed. She ran her fingers through her sopping wet hair as the water dripped down her back and shoulders and looked over to see Ron still sitting in the tub, leaning over himself a little. Oh, she knew that look all too well.

A devilish smirk crossed her lips as her heart thumped wildly and she began to dry off her hair with the towel and run it over her body. Ron looked like he was in a trance as she swept it over her back and down the back of her legs before dramatically letting it drop to the floor.

“Let me know when you come back down to Earth, Ron,” And Harry did something that she's never done before in her life; she _winked_ at him! What kind of person winks at another person?! Merlin, she thought herself to be the stupidest person in the world at that moment.

But she didn't take it back, instead, she slowly pulled the door open and walked out into the room, still completely nude and still slightly wet, seeing Ron's bed and slowly laying herself down over the whole thing, the four poster curtains blocking the entrance door in case anybody else walked inside.

She was honestly expecting him to stay stunned forever, but instead, she heard water splashing and then the loudest thud of her life. Ron had fallen.

She bit her lip to try and stifle her giggles but in the end, she had to grab a pillow and hold it over her face to try and stop the laughter, hearing a muffled “I'm okay!” from the bathroom.

When Ron exited the room, he was confused as to where she could have gone. But when he saw one of her legs hanging off his bed, he smirked and walked over, dropping the towel down on the drying rack in the middle of the room, and pulling back the curtain to see his girlfriend, completely sprawled out over his mattress, naked from head to toe, her hair already curling up a little, her skin glistening from the remnants of water, and her arms above her head, holding onto the pillow she was lying on.

Ron groaned slightly and didn't have to look down to know that he was standing upright and stiff at the scene in front of him.

“Bloody hell, you're going to be the death of me, woman...” He stepped onto the bed on his knees and moved himself on top of her, his hands resting on the pillow right next to her head and she curled her toes into the blankets under her. He made no attempt to penetrate her until she was ready, and until then, it was all up to Ron.

He knew her body very well, almost like his own. He knew where she was sensitive, what she liked, what she feared, and what made her scream. His hands moved over her very smooth legs and up to her hips as he gripped them tight, his fingers digging into the dimples at the base of her spine, just above her rear. She wiggled a little to get down lower just as he pressed his rough, hot kisses on her neck. She adored how much attention her neck always got, and always deeply loved how many hickies he would leave on her skin, which forced her to wear turtle necks early in the year.

But damn it, she loved it. She loved when he bit her neck and sucked on her skin, she loved the bruises he left wherever he wanted with his teeth and fingernails. But he never left more marks than that. Ron was afraid to hurt her; to scare her with his inner desires... He's always wondered what she would look like with her eyes rolled back in pleasure, drooling and wiggling pitifully as he held her by the throat and whispered in her ear just how much she was his and his alone.

But that would be going against everything he was scared of... Never in his life did he want to see fear in her eyes that he caused.

So if he had to go the rest of his life, withholding his inner fantasies, he would do it just for her. He would stick to the little pleasant things, like biting, scratching, and testing her flexibility to the max. Which was his current mindset as he slid his hands up her sides and to her arms, folding them behind her head and giving her the most hungry look he has since the Yule Ball.

Harry curled her fingers into the pillow as Ron stared her down, looking at her like she was a meal to be devoured. But she wasn't about to move and she wanted him, so badly. There was a burning in her stomach that she couldn't explain and it feels like the situation before just charged her even more... But not because she enjoyed what McLaggen did to her; quite the opposite.

The Chosen One wanted nothing more than to feel Ron against her, inside her, to know that he would always be there to save her, and she would always be there to save him. Harry wanted him, just so she can be reminded that there was nobody but him, and nobody but her.

Her eyes clouded over a little as she was dazed with arousal, her fingers carding through his hair slowly as he stared at her before dipping down and delving into her lips like he needed to feel them in order to live. The way his hands touched all over, the way he pulled her leg up so her knee almost touched her shoulder, the way he bit her bottom lip and tugged on it, it was driving her wild.

Harry whimpered his name against his lips and he slowly pulled back, still holding onto her lip with his teeth and released it as he pulled back, turning it slightly purple and bruised.

“Ron... I..I want you to take control.”

 _Okay, someone get a leash cause my arousal is running away from me!_ He thought to himself a little as his ears flushed a deep pink. She wanted him to be in control... He was so certain that due to what happened, she would want to take control... But, yet again, she never ceased to amaze and surprise him.

“Y...You really want me to...”

“Yes, Ron. Please...” She gently kissed him one more time before she completely went back on the bed, opening her legs to him like an open book cover and breathing heavily in anticipation. Ron felt his erection throb at the thought of being able to be the one in charge and before Harry could question what he was thinking about, his lips were moving down the entire length of her torso and towards her pelvis.

 _Oh God, he's going to do that immediately?_ Her thoughts were interrupted when she looked down and saw him gripping at her ankles and wrapping them around his neck as he placed gentle kisses on her inner thighs and around her slit, teasing her more than she had much patience for. She was close to complaining about it but was immediately silenced when she felt his tongue press against the length of her dripping slit and she felt like her muscles were on fire.

This was new territory for both of them. Nothing could prepare Harry for what was about to happen, and no amount of imagination could compare to the real thing. His hands gently rubbed at her upper thighs as he licked over her smooth flesh, now loving the little fluff heart that sat on her mound, thinking it was cuter up close.

Harry gripped the sheets as she felt his tongue wiggle between her folds and press against her opening, now realizing that she was an idiot for never letting him do this before. Ron's tongue pushed and prodded at her core, licking around her and pushing inside of her every so often, her taste flooding into his mouth and his eyes rolled back a little.

She was sweet; very sweet. She tasted like the rarest dessert he's never had before. Almost like a drug, he pushed his tongue even deeper, attempting to dive deep to find the source of her delicious taste. And all Harry could do was sit back and brace herself for the ride ahead.

After many minutes of licking her entrance, he slowly pulled back and gasped slightly, seemingly out of breath and she looked down at him, noting how his lips, chin, and nose were completely drenched with her liquids. And, God Almighty, it was one of the sexiest sights she's ever had. His eyes were hazy and his lips were parted, breathing heavily against her dripping slit, sending cold little tingles through her spine. She thought he was giving up, but apparently, he had other plans.

Ron dived back down once he got his breath back and pressed his tongue back on her slit and instead of teasing at her entrance, he flicked his tongue against her sensitive clit, sending shocks through her whole body. She abandoned holding onto the pillow and instead, she was now gripping at his hair, pulling on it a little every time he moved his tongue just right on her clit to make her cry out in pleasure.

“Oh my God! Ah!” He loved her noises, it was the best way to stroke at his ego. Because when she made those noises, he knew that he was doing something right and he didn't want to stop... But there was a little nagging feeling in his brain that made him pull off of her, wrapping his lips around her clit and suckling on it, which made her back arch off the bed and her fingernails digging into his scalp.

He pulled off, licking his lips, and grinning wide.

Harry looked down, her whole face burning and her body now peppered with sweat. “W..Why did you stop?”

Ron climbed up her body and he immediately slipped his fingers through her hair, stroking her cheekbone sweetly as he pressed his length to her slit, shuddering at how good her slick, wet skin felt on his sensitive cock. The more he stroked her cheek, the more he felt his fingers twitching a little and he let out a little nervous breath.

“Harry... there's something I want to do... But I need to know you trust me with it... Do you trust me?” She could hear her heartbeat in her ears and at this point, she would agree to anything he wanted. So she nodded immediately, responding with the familiar “I trust you.”

Ron smiled wide as his fingers slowly ghosted down her cheek and to her jaw before he wrapped his hand around her neck and squeezed her throat a little, making her gasp slightly and her eyes went wide with surprise. He searched her gaze and found there was no fear in her look, but confusion and desire.

So he held her throat, his fingertips digging into her flesh as he aligned with her entrance and snapped his hips forward at an alarming rate. Her whole body jerked upward at his push and she felt him push directly against her womb with the thrust, her eyes rolling back and her heart pounding in exhilaration.

It was like a dream, holding her like this and having her trust in him so much. He's always wanted this from her; blind trust. He knew that he had it but there were some things he was unwilling to test. But now, her giving him complete control, he was allowed to test his fantasies... But if she was scared, he was not going to continue.

But it looked like the last thing she was, was scared. She let out a groan of pleasure at his hands squeezing her throat and the throbbing of his cock inside of her. Harry started to roll her hips a little and wrapped her legs around his waist, her eyes flashing with burning desire that made Ron growl with lust and pull himself back and then snapping back in. Her eyes rolled back again and she whimpered a little.

Ron's other hand gripped her hair and he tugged on it a little, pushing his tongue against her lips and diving deep into her warm mouth as his thrust were wild, untimed, and off beat. But Harry couldn't bring herself to care about how erratic it was. All she could think about was the pleasure and how he knew exactly how to make her squirm.

The way his thrusts hit her deepest parts, the way his teeth tugged on her skin, the way his breath was ghosting her flesh, it was all committed to memory for them and they both never wanted to go without it again.

She watched as his eyebrows knitted together and he leaned back a little, releasing her neck and her hair before he gripped her thighs and pushed her legs upwards. She whimpered a little as he pushed her flexibility to the limits, her knees resting into her shoulders as he pushed in at a new angle and it sent shocks up her spine with how good it felt, her eyes watering a little as each pound sent more shivers up her back and made her toes curl.

Ron held her legs against his shoulders and felt her feet hook behind his neck, pressing his hands into the pillow next to her skull and hammering at a mad speed that shook the bed, the two head posts hitting the wall with every hit against her special G Spot, which made her whole body feel like it's trembling.

Ron felt her squeezing around him and he knew how to give her the best orgasms. He reached down and pressed his thumb against her clit and rubbed it in circles, making her whole body squirm and wiggle in pleasure as she squeezed around him, her heart going absolutely crazy as he wasn't close to letting up until he could feel it. He knew how one of her orgasms felt and never gave up until she had one every time they made love.

He felt her legs shaking against his body and how her eyes were rolling into the back of her head. He grinned and reached down, gripping her neck once again and she gasped, her mouth gaping open as she stuck out her tongue and a little drool dripped from the corner of her mouth and down her neck. She could only whimper and cry out pitifully as Ron's groans and whines were louder than hers. It was happening before she even had time to prepare for the rocketing orgasm that hit her to her soul.

Her tears flowed freely and she squeezed him so tight, her legs shaking and gripping his neck as she arched off the bed, her head digging into the pillow and gasping for air as Ron choked her to the point where she saw stars.

Her orgasm sent him closer, and he wished he was able to finish in time with her. His thrusts were erratic, harsh, and crippling and he was very determined to finish before her pleasure shocks ceased. The more he pounded, the harder the bed shook and he felt his own orgasm creep up on him without knowing it was that close.

He growled like an animal and leaned down, pressing his face into her breasts and biting on her chest, pulling on her nipple with his teeth which made her squeak in surprise and she grabbed at his hair, holding him as close as humanly possible as his warm, sticky seed filled her insides. She loved to pieces how warm it was, how her thighs got sticky when she moved afterwards, how he almost always collapsed on top of her when he finished.

Which is exactly what happened. Ron released her legs and she slowly laid them down and he let go of her throat, collapsing on top of her, still buried into her at the hilt while huffing and gasping, like he just ran a marathon. She rubbed at his back slowly and pressed her fingers gently on his spine as he shivered and whined a little at the cold air on his bare backside.

“H..Harry...” He muttered lazily.

“Yes?” Her tone was breathy, gentle, and dazed.

“You're okay... right?”

“Are you kidding?” He flinched a little in fear but was met with gentle hands in his hair. “That was the best sex by far... bloody hell.”

He snickered a little as he looked up and gently kissed her nose as his eyes started to grow heavy. Between tryouts, and the bath, and the heavy sex session, they were both now overly exhausted. And to be honest, they were in no position to move. Neither one of them would do well with standing.

Ron slowly began to sit up and pulled out of her, shuddering at the tug on his cock a little as it throbbed slightly and the little remains of his cum jetted onto her belly. She blushed a little and looked down, her eyes seeing the white substance but not finding the strength to care. She watched Ron reach for his boxers and pull them on lazily. He grabbed at his wand and whispered a cleaning charm to make things much easier before pulling on a different pair of boxers onto Harry and then one of his comfortable t-shirts.

She smiled at the warmth of his long sleeved t-shirt and kicked her feet under the covers, leaning back and holding out her arms for him. Ron smiled and crawled under the blankets with her, resting his head onto her chest and gently rubbing at her waist a little.

“What are the others gonna say when they find us?” She questioned a little as she looked at the closed door and frowned a little in fear.

“Don't worry. They all love you, Harry. Nobody is going to complain, believe me.”

And so she didn't worry about it and soon let the nap encompass her entire body and Ron whispered to her while she slept.

“I love you, Harriette... And I always will...”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I got overwhelmingly positive feedback from the first little snippet I did on them and I have decided that through the course of this little series, I will write up certain events that drives these two together like glue. And honestly, I will need help. Suggest some situations where the friendship that was between them in the books/movies, can turn into unconditional love and sappy flirting! I love these two and their relationship and I hope you all love it too! Not all of these will be smutty! Just when I think it fits in.


End file.
